Lazy Sunday Mornings
by Alix the Alien Cyborg
Summary: Hetalia and Homestuck enjoy a quiet weekend day together. Not technically a crossover, but I'm pretty sure they don't have a fandombound category yet, so. Hetastuck, one-shot, fluff.


Cute little Hetastuck fic I wrote. Trying out a new style...I'm not sure how it came out (seems a little meh to me) but people seemed to like it on Tumblr, so I figured I might as well post it here. Please review! I love getting comments on my stories, especially constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve!

**Fandom:** Fandombound

**Author:** Alix the Alien Cyborg

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing(s):** Hetastuck

**Warnings:** fluff, me trying out a new style, and my own bad writing.

**Lazy Sunday Mornings**

It's dawn

so Hetalia opens an eye

and thinks of all the things he needs to do today-

the food to be eaten, the dashboards to be checked, the fanfiction to be written-

so he twists, and starts to sit up.

Starts to, because Homestuck wraps an arm around him and pulls Hetalia close

and whispers

'mine.'

Hetalia isn't quite sure why, but he likes the feel of it warm against his ear

so he relaxes back against Homestuck's chest

listens to his heartbeat

and smiles.

—-

It's later now, but still early

and Homestuck's awake.

He can hear the blue jays, and it makes him smile

because they're Hetalia's favorite bird.

He thinks he can hear Doctor Who and Sherlock in the hallway

whispering loudly, in a way only they can pull off

(Hetalia can't whisper either, though God knows he tries.

Homestuck is a much better whisper

but he likes that Hetalia isn't built for deceit).

Homestuck can hear something else,

a low, fluttering sort of sound.

it might be Hetalia's heartbeat

but it might be the downstairs washing machine

so he decides it's the sound of love.

(but he discards that, because it's too poetic

the kind of sappy prose Hetalia would like

though Homestuck won't deny he, too, loves their monthly romcoms).

In the end he leaves the sound unnamed,

because it's the kind of thing that can't be captured by a label

and he drifts back to sleep.

—-

right now they're both awake

Hetalia is idly drawing patterns on Homestuck's neck with his fingernail

and Homestuck decides he likes the feeling.

He likes it a lot.

—-

By now it's mid-morning, and the whole house is up.

Homestuck can hear Supernatural and Sherlock arguing

and Supernatural's voice is raising in volume because Sherlock is outwitting him.

It's making Hetalia start to stir

and Homestuck doesn't like that

because Hetalia's eyelids flutter in his sleep

and Homestuck likes to imagine he's dreaming about them.

—-

It's only an hour later that Hetalia is sitting up, shaking Homestuck's shoulders

whispering tales of 'pancakes' and 'waffles' and 'eggs benedict'

because Hetalia loves food to the point where a cookbook is an erotic fantasy.

So Homestuck allows himself to be dragged out of bed

keeping Hetalia's hand in his even as they dress each other in ratty t-shirts

mostly because Hetalia would wander around in his boxers if Homestuck would let him

and Homestuck doesn't like others staring at what's _his.__  
_

So he sits on the counter and watches Hetalia cook.

(He goes with the pancakes and the waffles in the end.)

—-

Hetalia likes to hum as he works

little ditties he's picked up, in Japanese and Russian and English and all sorts of other languages

songs of sunshine and rain and days spent by a lover's side,

blurring into a sound that was purely Hetalia.

—-

While they're eating breakfast they watch "The Notebook"

which probably wasn't the best idea

and they end up a puddle of emotions on the couch, Hetalia sobbing against Homestuck's chest, the troll's tears dampening the brunet's hair.

Supernatural sees them, and raises his eyebrows

so Homestuck raises his right back

challenging him to say something.

He doesn't.

—-

Hetalia's always been a messy eater

so when he gets whipped cream on his nose from the snack he insisted on making

Homestuck doesn't make a snarky comment (for once)

just dabs it off with a finger

licks it

and smiles.

Hetalia gives him a kiss in return.

He tastes like strawberries.

—-

Around evening Hetalia drags Homestuck out behind the frathouse

to take a look at a little garden he's been trying to build

but neither of them have ever been very good with plants

So they tear up all the flowers and spend an hour making each other crowns.

—-

The air is cold but their quilt is warm

and Hetalia is bemused, hardly following along

because Homestuck is pointing out every constellation in sight

has been since the sun went down.

Hetalia didn't even know Homestuck knew the constellations

and is getting dizzy from the speed of the other's words

but he doesn't mind, not really,

because they're on the roof, staring at the stars

and he's happy.

Really, truly happy.

—-

They fall into bed that night without quick kisses,

Without grasping hands or panted breaths

but with quiet murmurs of 'I love you'

and no touching but the lightest brush of fingers on a cheekbone

torsos pressed close until their joints are locked together.

Hetalia would call them seamless,

but he's too busy whispering

'we should do this again sometime. It was nice.'

So Homestuck presses a kiss to his nose and agrees

'it was.'


End file.
